It's a Secret to Everybody
by UsamiAkihiko
Summary: Annoyed by his rival's constant presence around Zelda, Groose decides to pay Link a late night visit with a jar of honey. But what started out as a simple prank and an intent to humiliate suddenly leads to a different course of actions. Groose x Link YAOI


**Originally, I had planned on writing a Ghirahim x Link story first. But then, I saw all these jokes about Groose (and I loved his character in Skyward Sword), that I began thinking about his relationship with Link...**

**Yes, I know this must seem weird. Groose x Link = WTF?**

**I didn't ship this pairing at first because it's...well...Groose! But after thinking about it more, I decided to have a little fun with these two. **

**If you have read my other stories (especially the Ganondorf x Link one), then you should know that this is rated M and is slightly (if not mostly) non-con. So you have been warned!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's a Secret to Everybody<p>

Groose smiled charmingly at his reflection, noting his handsome features, fit body, perfect teeth, and most of all, amazing pompadour. It was a well known fact that no one else in Skyloft had a pompadour as awesome as his. Just look at that height, its slick shape of perfection, and its beautiful flaming red color. Every morning, Groose spends an hour perfecting his pompadour, and every night he spends an equal amount of time admiring it. His pompadour was one of his many prides, and no one will top it. Absolutely no one.

Speaking of topping…

Groose glanced over his shoulder, eyes falling on the corner in his room where a certain individual's face is taped to the front of his punching bag. The tall man made an unpleasant expression as he walked over and stopped before the hard bag of sand hanging on the spot. He stared at his rival's face, replaying the events from earlier today when said individual was taking a certain young woman for a ride on his loftwing.

Groose tightened his fists. He hated Link for spending so much time with Zelda, _his_ Zelda. The proud, strong man had determined to ask the beautiful classmate out to lunch, only to be beaten by his rival earlier today. And the more he thought about it, the more furious he became.

Angry, he punched that face before him, sending the punching bag flying back once. Fixing his hair, he headed back to the mirror, admiring the toned muscles on his large, thick arms as he flexed. Compared to him, Link was scrawny and short, and definitely less worthy than he was. Not to mention the Skyloftian's hair was nothing compared to his. Touching up his pompadour once more, he noted how it was now late in the night, and that his classmates had gone to bed in the boarding school they all lived in. No doubt his rival was fast asleep by now, knowing how much that scrawny puny not-worthy-to-be-a-knight classmate likes to laze around and sleep.

Actually…

Groose watched his reflection raise an eyebrow. It was late enough, and no one should be out at the moment, save for the old lady in the kitchen and Pipit, who usually patrolled the outside anyway. Groose rubbed his chin, thinking mischievously. Perhaps he should pay that Link a visit this late in the hour.

Stealthily, Groose stepped out of his room and into the hallway, glancing around to see if there was anyone in sight. He closed the door quietly behind him and began to make his way to the kitchen. Sure enough, the old lady was there, walking around muttering to herself about some strange noise coming from the restroom. Groose paused for a moment, wondering how to get the lady away from the kitchen when, as though on cue, Link's even scrawnier neighbor, Fledge, opened his door from across the hall.

"Oh! Groose-" Before Fledge could finish his exclamation, the taller man had rushed over and covered his mouth, effectively hushing him quiet. The poor classmate shook, startled as he stared up at the brute individual standing before him.

"Well, it's nice to see you, Fledge," Groose smiled, a knowing glint in his eyes. "I happen to need your help on something."

Fledge swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "Oh, well, I don't know if I can help you as I was just going to grab a glass of water-"

"If you don't do as I say, I'll be sure to leave you hanging by your underwear on the bell's pole again early tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>The old lady circled aimlessly in the kitchen in the still of the night. She had been hearing some strange sounds coming from the restroom, but every time she went to check, no one was inside. Perhaps her old ears are really starting to age, and were just hearing things now. As she sighed with her hands behind her back, she circled around when she saw in surprise one of the students standing in the doorway.<p>

"Fledge! What in goddess's name are you doing up this late? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry," Fledge stammered. "It's just that, the remlit Professor Horwell watches got loose again!"

"What?" the old lady raised her eyebrows. "How did Mia get loose? Did he forget what a pain it was the last time we had to fetch her?"

"Quick, there's no time! She's on the rooftop!"

The old lady sighed in irritation. "All right, all right." Mumbling to herself, she stomped out the door and quickly followed the shy student out the kitchen, into the hallway, and up the stairs. What she didn't notice was another student hiding behind a set of barrels in the corner next to the restroom.

Groose slowly popped his head up, looking over the top of the barrels as he watched the old lady and Fledge disappear completely up to the second floor, their footsteps still audible until they finally exited the doors upstairs. Grinning, Groose stood up and ran his hand up on his pompadour. His plan was working out perfectly, and he praised himself for his cleverness and intelligence. All he had to do was get Fledge to distract the Professor by luring him out of the room, then secretly set the remlit loose (which wasn't easy at all given the remlit's aggressive behavior at night), and leave the Professor searching for the remlit, while at the same time having Fledge get the old lady away from the kitchen to help catch that creature. And Groose knew very well from the last incident that it would take them hours before they are able to catch the remlit without taking some serious lacerations. Wanting to waste no time, Groose hurried into the kitchen.

In the back, Groose easily reached for the top shelf where a jar of honey was. Snickering to himself, he took it, headed for the exit, looked both ways in the hallway, and made his way to his rival's room nearby. Stopping at the door, he took a deep breath and pressed his ear against the wood.

All was quiet.

Smiling excitedly, he placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it until there was a click. Holding his breath, he waited for a few seconds for any reactions in case his rival was still awake. When a moment passed by without anything stirring, Groose boldly opened the door and closed it quietly behind him.

In the room, Groose looked over where Link was fast asleep on his back, with arms and legs sprawled out across the bed mattress. The boy didn't even need his bed covers over him. His boots were left on, and he was still in his usual Skyloftian clothes. Groose wondered if Link was too tired to change tonight.

No matter, this will be interesting.

Lips still smiling, Groose tip-toed quietly across the room until he was standing right next to the bed. He stared at that peaceful face that was completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

Groose's mouth widened with anticipation. Nearly every morning, the lovely Zelda had a habit of going to Link's room to wake the boy up, something that irked Groose greatly. But tomorrow morning will be different, for Groose had a fun surprise planned for the two. He was going to leave a dollop of honey in Link's opened hand. He will then tickle his rival's nose, causing the boy to instinctively bring up his hand to scratch, only to smear the honey onto his own face. And considering how the boy is known to be a heavy sleeper, he wouldn't even notice the honey stuck to his face. Which means, this will happen a couple more times. Then, in the morning, when Zelda comes in to wake up Link, she will be in utter shock to find how ridiculous and funny her childhood friend will look. She will then scold Link for waking up in the middle of the night to sneak a jar of honey, and Link will of course deny it, only to find Zelda pointing accusingly at the jar of honey set down on his desk…at which point Link will find honey smeared on his face. Oh, Link's face will be priceless!

Groose stared down at the oblivious sleeping classmate. Sure, he could just pour the honey directly on his face right now, but what's the fun in that when one can just watch his rival smear honey all over himself like a fool? The thought immediately made Groose let out a laugh when he suddenly covered his mouth in shock and looked nervously down at his rival.

His rival did not stir.

Breathing out in relief, Groose opened the jar and quickly poured the honey into the hand closest to him. Chuckling quietly in eagerness, he reached out and gently tickled the nose of his rival. As expected, the Skyloftian proceeded to scratch his nose...with the other hand.

Groose frowned and glanced down. Oh, right, Link is right-handed. Leaning over the sleeping body, Groose was about to pour a dollop of honey on the hand closest to the wall when he heard a snort. Startled, he immediately leaned back and looked down to where Link was smacking his lips twice before leaving his mouth gaping open and falling even deeper into a slumber.

Groose stared. He was quite amazed by how well his rival slept. No wonder Zelda had to wake him up nearly every morning. Making an unpleasant face, he observed his rival closely, wondering what the lovely girl sees in him. Link's face was rather effeminate, far from manly. His features were pale, rather pure looking in fact. The skin even looked rather delicate and innocent. And his lips, slightly parted, looked enticingly soft...

Groose frowned. Surely girls were not interested in someone as effeminate looking as that? He watched his rival breathe steadily, completely undisturbed. Setting the jar of honey on the desk, Groose continued to observe the sleepy classmate. He watched that chest heave up and down calmly at an undisturbed pace. Golden, dirty-blonde locks fell over the boy's closed eyes, perfectly scattered across his thick eyebrows and perfectly shaped forehead.

Groose found his breathing start to…change. Furrowing his brows, he reached out a hand and poked at the center of the cheek with a finger.

The boy continued sleeping.

He made two more pokes, amused by the soft texture.

Still, Link stayed asleep.

He gently caressed the left cheek with the back of his hand, curious about the feel of that skin.

This time, the boy stirred, causing Groose to freeze on the spot before breathing in relief as the boy continued sleeping. Curiosity increasing, the taller man traced a thumb across the bottom parted lip, feeling how soft the skin was. He noticed his throat go dry as he swallowed a strange lump that had formed in his throat. Sweat began to trickle down the sides of his temples, and his fingers began to ache. There was a strange urge forming inside him, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what or why. He furrowed his brows some more, as though trying to concentrate. His eyes continued to stare, observing every inch of that face sleeping peacefully below him. Chest heaving, he leaned down, slowly, carefully, quietly, and found his mouth pressed against the other's lips.

The contact was instant. Something stirred inside Groose. He breathed in the strange, sweet smell of his rival...

And the taste of his mouth.

Suddenly, a pair of bright, blue eyes shot open, completely alive. And surprised.

Groose felt the boy beneath him jolt, now completely awake, and a look of shock and confusion flashed across those large orbs. The taller man watched Link push him back with both hands when the sound of slick honey made a slapping sound against the redhead's chest.

Blinking, Link pulled back his left hand, finding it smeared with honey, half of it already left on the front of Groose's clothing. Before Link could even question what was going on as he stared wide-eyed at his hand and his rival's unexpected presence, Groose grabbed the other boy's wrist and pushed his hand towards his own face. Link cried out at the feel of honey glued to the bottom of his face. He pulled his hand away, frantically trying to wipe the viscous liquid off when he felt the taller man grab his wrist once more and push him down completely against the mattress.

Groose was suddenly on the bed, and on top of Link.

The blonde boy let out a half cry when he felt a pair of large, thick lips crash into his. And then, a tongue began to slide up the corner of his mouth, creating a strange sensation that made him shiver.

Groose licked his lips at the sweet taste of honey and the boy. He grabbed the other wrist and effectively pressed Link further back as he leaned down and licked up the honey on the side of his cheek and above his chin. He lapped it all up hungrily, thirstily, desirously. Everything tasted so good, and it made him crave more.

Link trembled, crying out at the feel of a wet tongue sliding all over his face. His blue eyes widened, mind nearly delirious from this unexpected wakeup call as he tried to figure out what was happening. He struggled, trying to push the other man away, but his classmate continued to lick him all over, making his face turn red at this strange embarrassing act. Was his rival here to try to humiliate him again? He opened his mouth to protest when those thick lips crashed into his once more, this time sucking on his lips aggressively, passionately, before forcing a tongue down his throat. Link gasped into the mouth, eyes horrified as he watched the strange look in the pair of yellow eyes above him while feeling the tongue reach every cavern of his mouth.

Finally, Groose pulled back, licking his lips at the taste and leaving the other boy gasping for air.

Link looked up, the fear and confusion clear in his eyes. From his point of view, Groose looked flushed, his breathing erratic, and his eyes…his eyes were strange with something in them that left Link feeling very unsettled and uneasy.

From Groose's point of view, Link nearly mirrored him. The young Skyloftian's face was beat red, those long ears clearly flustered, and his chest rose up and down unsteadily. It looked like his rival had the wind taken out of him. And rightfully so. For Groose felt very hungry and wanted more.

Immediately, Groose grabbed Link's left hand and licked off the rest of the honey from that calloused palm. And almost as instantly, Link pulled his hand away, shocked by the strange behavior in his rival. Before he could open his mouth to ask what the heck he was doing, Link felt the whole weight of Groose's body land on him as hands cupped his face and forced him into a kiss. His eyes shook apprehensively as that mouth devoured him once more, leaving his body feeling hot.

Groose pulled back a little as his rival pushed him away, but that didn't deter him. Immediately, he wrapped his large arms around the other roughly, hand clasping a lock of hair from the back of the boy's head, while the other hand grasped the waist. He pulled back the other's head and began trailing kisses down that supple neck, running a tongue over the Adam's Apple before sucking on it and hearing a cry of surprise from his rival. He could feel Link struggle, body shaking violently as he kissed further along that neck, tasting the sensual nature of that delicate skin.

Link gasped, shocked as he felt this unusual tender feeling mixed in with passionate roughness overtaking the corner of his neck. He struggled unsuccessfully, feeling the strong hand on his hair pull his head further back as a tongue continued to now run down the side of his left neck. Those lips sucked on his skin, pursing and teasing in a manner that made the blood rush up to his face. There was an intoxicating unknown sensation washing over his body, and he found himself in surprise letting out a groan that he himself has never heard himself do.

Groose backed off a bit, looking down to find a very flushed Link gasping now, blue eyes staring back at him filled with a dozen questions. But the redhead wasn't interested in answering questions. He was completely dazed and drunk himself, feeling as though he had just tasted something forbidden.

And he craved more.

He pressed his body back down against the figure beneath him and leaned up to bite on that long, pointy ear.

Link's eyes widened in shock. "Fledge-!" Immediately, a large hand clasped down over his mouth, stifling his cry. He turned to his left nervously when he felt hot breath whisper into his ear, "Your friend is out on the rooftop chasing a certain remlit right now. He won't be able to hear you." A tongue ran around the inner corner of his ear, causing him to tremble some more.

Groose ran his teeth over the ear, nibbling playfully, tasting the supple sweetness of the flesh in that area. Meanwhile, he pressed his hand tighter over the mouth, feeling the quiet suppressed gasps. It was true that Fledge still had not returned from his little midnight venture, and that was a good thing too considering only a wooden divider separated Link's room from the other classmate's. If Fledge was here, he would surely hear what was going on. But even though he wasn't there, Groose didn't want to run the risk of Link making loud noises and waking up the whole dormitory. After all, his rival seems to have a habit of making rather loud grunts and other noises during their practice combat sessions, so it would be of no surprise if those same grunts and noises were to come out right now...

Link used both hands to try to pry the hand away from his mouth, but he found himself stuck as Groose was completely entwined with his body. He grunted and moaned as that large tongue tickled the inside of his ear, whirling around playfully in an intimate matter that only increased the rate of his already beating heart.

Once again, Groose pulled back and retreated his hand, allowing the other boy to breathe desperately. His head was growing hot, and the redhead wondered if he was coming down with a fever. His heart was beating fast, pounding hard against his chest as he looked at Link, who had now quickly scurried up higher towards the end of the bed, trying to create more distance between those two, although failing miserably as the bed was already so small. The Skyloftian looked up, startled, face still flushed as he brought a shaky hand to his abused left ear in disbelief.

Feeling the urge inside him grow even more, Groose pulled the boy closer to him before pushing him down on the bed. Immediately, he ran a hand up and down the other's chest, groping at a flat breast and leaving the other crying out again and struggling to escape. He pinched a nipple through the cloth, hearing another yelp emitted from that adorable mouth before shutting it quiet with his own lips. He kissed and tasted while his hand explored the upper region of that lithe body that was skinny yet noticeably and surprisingly fit. He guessed that the boy does work out still, despite his supposed laziness. He ran a hand underneath the shirt, wanting to feel more of that tempting skin as he took the liberty to touch every inch of that body. He kissed the chin and trailed more kisses down Link's neck, hearing him moan again. And then, he pulled his hand out and groped the outside of Link's crotch.

Link's eyes shook, and the Skyloftian cried out, completely startled before feeling a large hand clasped down over his mouth once more.

Groose rubbed and groped and squeezed, surprised to find the boy so hard already even before he touched that area. He could feel it in the boy's body. He was enjoying it, whether he wanted to or not. Noting the urge to send him over the edge, Groose backed up, reached over towards the table for the jar of honey, grabbed it, and poured it into his hand. Then, without warning, he shoved his hand down inside Link's pants.

At this, Link immediately sat up, shocked at the cold contact of sticky honey against his...his...

"Ah!" Link cried out, shaking as the hand inside his pants began stroking him hard and fast. He tried to pull the hand away, only to find himself pushed back down against the bed. The same hand now covered his mouth, stifling his cries of protest...and shameful moans...as the other worked its magic and proceeded to rub honey all over his jewels, smearing the surface with the sticky liquid efficiently. Link trembled, frowning at more strange, unrecognizable pleasurable sensations that overtook his body. He felt dazed, dizzy, drunk as the hand mixed with honey pleasured him more and more down there, rubbing and stroking and pumping his very manhood. Link whined through Groose's large hand, twisting his body as he was unable to resist this wonderful ecstasy filling his groin generously in a way he had never felt before.

Groose watched in satisfaction as the boy beneath him began to writhe. Licking his lips, he took an extra step and pulled down Link's pants to his knees before leaning down towards the erect member to take the whole thing into his mouth.

At this, Link cried out hard into the large hand still covering his mouth. He couldn't comprehend what was happening to him. The sensation was too much, making him wet with madness.

Groose ran his tongue up the shaft, tasting a mixture of sweet honey mixed in with salty skin. He lapped up everything hungrily, feeling his head grow more heated as he tasted the precum on the tip and encased his mouth over the whole member. The taller man wasn't sure what he was doing or why. All reasonable logic seemed to have disappeared and gone out the window. All he knew was that he wanted to taste every inch of this boy, every inch of his body, and drive him mad as he is left reeling out of control. Groose bobbed his head up and down, sucking and sucking and sucking, and hearing with strange satisfaction the stifled cries of the other as he further clasped his hand tightly over Link's mouth. Link would surely be loud by this point, and he couldn't risk having the boy wake the others up.

Meanwhile, Link struggled some more, his heart beating harder as the blood rushed at full speed throughout his veins. He could feel every bit of that hot, wet mouth sucking aggressively on his manhood, leaving him confused and scared. This was strange. This was all very strange. Why would another man, especially Groose, of all people, want to...want to...kiss him down there? In fact, why was Groose here to begin with, and in the middle of the night? But Link wasn't in a state of mind to really rationalize anything, for the pleasure was becoming too much for the Skyloftian, and he moaned and groaned at how wonderful this felt. He wanted to resist, he wanted badly to resist, but it was pushing him over the edge, and he couldn't help but begin twitching as something unfamiliar began to build up inside of him until...

"Mmph!" Link shook violently, arching his back as he thrust his body up and came hard. He shivered, feeling the orgasm washing over his body in droves while the taller man suddenly lifted his head up in surprise.

Groose coughed as he pulled away and felt some of the milky liquid in his mouth while the rest spilled over between Link's legs.

Suddenly, there was an awkward silence. Link was now half leaning up on his elbows, panting hard as he stared wide-eyed at the mess between his legs, unable to (or unwilling to) comprehend what had just transpired. Groose slowly wiped away the cum dripping from the corner of his mouth, his chest heaving at the daunting realization that he had just tasted part of another man's cum. The two looked at each other hesitantly and awkwardly, with Link still stunned, and Groose completely surprised.

But that didn't last long. Groose felt the tight bulge between his pants, and was in desperate need to relieve it. Without warning, he pounced on Link, pulling the rest of his pants off one leg while leaving the rest hanging on the other. Impatient, he grabbed the jar of honey, poured some onto his fingers, and spread Link's legs apart before shoving a finger into the entrance.

At this, Link let out an unexpected cry of shock at the feel of viscous, cold honey sliding inside him. He sat up and made to push the hand away when Groose, setting the jar on the desk, pushed Link back down and clasped his mouth shut, hoping that that last cry did not wake up anyone else. Without wasting any time, he proceeded to slide his sticky finger in and out, in and out. Truth was, Groose was a virgin, but he had an idea of how he is supposed to "prepare" women (from the secret adult books his cronies, Cawlin and Stritch, had managed to get a hold of), but he wasn't sure if the same would work for another man.

He heard Link gasp. Well, it seemed to be working, for he could see the other become dazed as he found a spot inside and brushed his finger up against it, sending Link thrusting up in shock at the contact. Again, he brushed against that little bundle of nerves, and watched in awe and amusement his rival begin to squirm and moan through his hand. Swallowing impatiently, Groose immediately shoved another finger of honey into that entrance, stretching and scissoring, but now Link looked as though he was feeling uncomfortable. This disappointed Groose. Was Link not enjoying it as much anymore?

Not discouraged, Groose searched for that bundle of nerves once more and brushed his fingers up over the bump, watching in satisfaction Link grunt and moan besides himself. No, Link was definitely enjoying it again. His rising erection showed that clearly.

The bulge was now unbearable, and Groose released Link for a moment to undo his own pants, meanwhile keeping an eye on his rival, who was panting hard against the bed in relief at the fingers leaving his entrance.

But that relief was short lived, for Link suddenly found his legs cupped into the air as something thick and hard began bumping against his entrance. Before his mind could fully register what was about to happen, the rod began sliding into him slowly, stretching his insides. Link's blue eyes dilated, and he let out a drawn out cry that was cut short again by Groose's hand as the taller man's erection fully entered him. Link twisted uncomfortably, shaking in utter shock at what was entering him. The large thing inside him reached its end before pulling out slowly and pushing in again, and then pulling out slowly once more.

And then, the thrusts began.

Groose gasped at the feel of being inside the other, surprised by how wonderful it felt. He thrust, and thrust, and thrust, feeling the bed move in rhythm as he kept one hand over Link's mouth to stifle his cries. He swung his hips, angling himself to hit that bundle of nerves, which sent the boy beneath him whining erotically. For a second, Groose debated releasing his hand just to hear those noises. For some reason, they were turning him on.

Link tried to pry the hand away from his mouth, fingers digging into the back of that large thick flesh as he felt Groose's manhood hit that sweet spot inside him again and again. The sensation was so unfamiliar, so unrecognizable, and yet so undeniably intoxicating that Link could not efficiently process everything. He found himself groaning every time that sweet spot was struck. He felt one leg raised higher to hook over Groose's shoulder as the taller man leaned forward towards him, only two inches away from his face. He suddenly felt thick lips kiss his neck and suck on the skin as his body was rocked back and forth with the bed. Another hand slipped underneath his shirt to grope his breast and twist his nipple, causing him to yelp in muffled cries at his senses being overwhelmed. He could still feel the slick honey inside him mixed with the deep, heavy thrusts of the other man. And his body, much to his confusion, was responding positively to it all.

Groose tasted the boy hungrily, licking up any leftover traces of honey that had smeared over as he thrust harder, and harder. He saw Link shut his eyes tightly, turning away with face flushed and mouth still muffled as the boy apparently was torn between embracing this pleasure or waiting for it all to end. Based on his rival's weeping erection, Link was definitely feeling the pleasure of it all. With a final grunt, Groose thrust hard and shook, reaching the most amazing climax as he released his load inside his rival.

At the same time, Link's lids shot open as his eyes rolled back, and he arched his body at the wave of orgasms that graced his body, making his member shoot out more of his juices once more while he grunted in multiple gasps against the hand over his mouth. He trembled, letting out one final cry of blissful pleasure that traveled to the very ends of his limbs before falling back onto the bed with Groose.

For a minute, neither said anything, and only the sounds of heavy panting and sighs of relief could be heard in the room.

Groose, having already released his hand from Link's mouth, continued catching his breath as he pushed himself up from the bed to look down at what he had just done. Link lay still, face completely flushed, neck bruised with hickeys, and ears bright red as he shivered at the aftermath from the orgasm and the liquid now seeping out of his entrance after Groose pulled out of him. The boy was clearly out of breath and tired, his half-closed lids dazed as his body basked in a warm afterglow.

The two rivals were sweaty, their clothes now a mess and un-presentable, and the small room felt extremely warm.

Groose sighed and sat up, running a shaky hand up his pompadour as he tried to fix it. He looked down at the mess between Link's legs and his own. He had just done another male, and his rival of all people! But at the same time, he couldn't help but think how good it felt tasting him and basically…well…doing him. He wasn't sure what had come over him. Something had snapped the moment he placed his lips on the other Skyloftian.

And now, the taller man found himself in a dilemma. He had come here to humiliate Link with honey. Well, he had accomplished his goal, but in an unfathomable manner. Still, even though his hunger and desire was temporarily satiated, he couldn't help entertain the idea of doing this again. He looked at Link, who was letting out delicious sounds of his panting.

As a matter of fact, perhaps he should be paying Link some more late night visits.

Groose leaned forward, caressing those warm pink cheeks before taking Link's face in his hand and planting a gentle kiss on the other man's wet lips. He felt his rival shake in confusion before he pulled away and stared into those bright blue eyes looking at him questioningly.

"Hey, Link," Groose said gruffly with a smirk. "Let's not say anything about this. It's a secret to everybody."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

****Hope you enjoyed this odd pairing!****

**Yes, I decided to poke fun at Link being right handed in this game instead of left handed. And Zelda fans out there hopefully got the reference in the title! ;)**

**I plan on writing a Ghirahim x Link one (multi-chapter) next!**


End file.
